


Laying In Dirt

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: A Holden/Bill one-shot.





	Laying In Dirt

Holden Ford was shivering inside his rain jacket while standing next to Bill Tench in the middle of the woods, staring at the missing dead body of a twelve-year-old girl named Lisa Elmer. She looked like a waxy mannequin doll with cloudy gray eyes and dark red hair sprawled everywhere in the dirt and wet leaves. She was lying naked with cut marks and bruises on her arms and legs.

“I always hate this part of the job,” Bill sighed, turning around to face Holden, who looked like a complete doofus with his slicker hood over his head.

“Mine’s confessing to the family,” Holden said. 

Which he did. Nice and gentle. 

The mother, Alison Elmer, sobbed uncontrollably, onto her father’s shoulder inside the living room with Bill standing at the doorway, looking uncomfortable. Holden closed his mouth to let Lisa’s family digest the news about her fatal discovery.

Crispin Elmer—Lisa’s grandfather—hugged Alison tightly on the velvet loveseat, lips trembling, trying his hardest not to cry. He glared back at Holden with such hatred in his eyes.

“Are you sure it’s Lisa? My Lisa?” he demanded.

“Yes, sir. We found her in the woods,” Holden began.

_“Ohh god!”_ Alison moaned. Her face was all red and shiny with tears. 

“You’re lying!” Crispin hollered.

“We are telling the truth, Mr. Elmer,” Bill added, giving Holden some backup. “We will do everything in our power to find the sonofabitch who killed your granddaughter.”

“We’d call her ‘Elmo’ just like the character,” Crispin went on barely hearing Bill, squeezing his grownup daughter tighter in one, gangly arm. “She loved that red furry critter...”

Holden shifted a bit on the cushion chair he sat on and glanced over towards Bill, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here at the Elmer’s residence.


End file.
